Homework
by BassDS
Summary: After being paired up for homework leading to a big test, will Geo and Sonia express their love for each other,or are they destined to not be together. Not part of the Star Lovers series. Oneshot.


Ok, now you really didn't expect another lemon, now did you? No, I don't think so. One thing I want to make clear on this. As you have seen, my writing has gotten better over time, compare Star Lovers to Star Lovers 2 to see what I mean. And as my writing gets better, so do the lemons I make. Now keep in mind I am putting my account at risk…not by choice, but to make you people happy with what I write that you all enjoy. So remember, if I am banned on , remember it is a risk I am taking, to make all of you happy and satisfy your needs. And remember, I have a poll relating to Star Lovers: R in my profile, so head their and vote when you have the time. Until then, enjoy, and thank you.

Homework

"Last class of the day…" Geo said as he looked up at the room number, having 006 on it and the words Sex Ed. In a way he despised it, but he had to take it so he could pass his freshmen year. The only good thing was that Sonia was in the same class.

"I'm not sticking around here and find out how human bodies work. No thank you." Mega said as he appeared out of his Star Carrier.

"If you were a real man, you'd stay. Lyra's going to be here also." Geo said to him.

"Another reason of why not to be here." Mega grumbled.

"You're staying." Geo said as he put Mega back in and put a password lock on the Star Carrier so Mega couldn't leave.

"Hey! C'mon Geo, no fair!" Mega argued.

"If you go, no virus busting. That's that."

"Ugh… my weak spot." He grumbled.

"Hey Geo!" came a voice as arms wrapped around his neck as he turned his head to see Sonia.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Whoops. Sorry." She said playing with his hair softly. "Come on; let's get in before the bell rings." She said walking in heading to her desk.

"A dog inside a virtual doghouse, quite appropriate, Omega." Lyra said as she laughed seeing the electronic lock Geo installed.

"Shut it, you out of tune harp." He mumbled.

"You're lucky I can't get through, or I'd slug you for that comment."

"Try me!" he barked.

Class began as everyone sat down and the teacher, Ms. Rodriguez, sat down at her desk, lined completely with Lucky Star plushies.

"Ok class; turn your books to page 136 to the new chapter we'll be working on." She said organizing some papers while she opened the book.

Geo didn't have to look to see the new chapter, he knew all about what it was. It was human reproduction.

"I want to get out of here." He said looking at the clock.

Sonia was at her desk, her eyes trained on Geo as the teacher talked. _"Ohh…looks good. Geo's gotten stronger over the years…he's got muscles now and…easy Sonia, it's just your hormones trying to break out…but he's so dead hot…" _she thought as scenes between Geo and her entered her mind. _"Wonder if he thinks the same to me…probably shy…but I can get him to crack."_

"Ok now class, I know summer is almost here and you all are ready to go to the pool, we I must remind you that your final is in two weeks, so to insure that all of you do study, I'm going to let you get a partner and work in pairs, plus you must have this slip signed by yourselves, and if you don't cooperate on this, I'll easily flunk you." Ms. Rodriguez said passing the slips out.

Sonia thought for a minute, and then spoke. "Ms. Rodriguez, can I be paired with Geo? We get along well."

"_Wait What?!" _Geo thought, trying to hid his secret feelings of Sonia.

"Geo, is this alright with you?" she asked.

"Yea…no problem, Ms. Rodriguez." he answered.

"_Bingo!" _Sonia thought. _"Sonia, what are you doing?" _Lyra asked telepathically.

"_Easy Lyra, I'm gonna find out if Geo like me or not. I like him, but I haven't said anything. If this works, I'll know he's the right one." _ She said back.

Just then, Mega got some shivers in his body. "I got a weird feeling something's going to happen, kid." He said.

Just as Geo signed the paper next to Sonia's signature, the bell rang.

"Enjoy the weekend kids, and study or I'm gonna fail you." Ms. Rodriguez said as she grabbed a Konata plushie.

"Hey Geo, if it's ok, can we study tomorrow night? I have a few things to do tonight." Sonia asked as he got next to him.

"Yea, no problem, but why did you want to pair with me.

"We get along, what else?" she said as she started running. See you tomorrow!" she said heading to the exit. _"And a few other things. Just wait, Geo Stelar." _she thought.

At Geo's house:

"Hey kid, you like that Sonia girl?" Mega asked while Geo worked on his math.

"Th…that's none of your business, Mega" he said, trying to ignore the subject.

"Oooo…seems I hit a nerve." Mega joked.

"Just shut it." He said getting back to work. _"Although Sonia has changed…she looks more beautiful now, I try to tell her I like her, but when I do, my head tries to imagine her without clothes, and that's when I freeze up. I'm not like that."_

"Bahahah!" Mega said laughing so hard he fell of the wave road in Geo's room.

"What's so funny?" Geo asked.

"Kid, there's something I didn't tell you about what happens when we EM-beings merge with humans. We form a telepathic link, in other words, I just heard every single thing you thought." Mega said grinning.

Geo's eye started to twitch.

"Well, gotta go, need to spread the news" Mega said vanishing as Geo tried to jump him.

"Mega!! Get back here!! Oh man…if he goes to Sonia, I'm dead! I gotta stop him!" He said getting his shoes on as he raced downstairs and out the door.

Little did Geo know, Mega didn't go anywhere. He was up on the wave road watching the chaos he created unravel.

"And what exactly are you doing, Omega-Xis?" came a voice behind him. He turned to see Lyra.

"Nothing…" he said.

"What are you up to?" she demanded.

Geo made it to Sonia's and went up the stairs and looked in her room to see she wasn't in there, and with his head worrying about Mega revealing his thoughts, he didn't think as he entered the bathroom, which was full of steam, he didn't stop until he realized where he was.

"Hmm? Who's there?!" she asked as kicked the curtain down, alarmed that someone broke in, only to see Geo.

"S…Sonia…" he said as he stared at Sonia's body, wet from the shower she was taking.

"_I can't believe it…he's actually here…and he's looking at me…this is too much." _She thought as she blushed red like she was mad.

"I'll…just go ahead and go now." He said moving to the door.

"O…ok… see you tomorrow night for the homework…" she replied as the door was closed, and Sonia sank her back to the end of the tub, putting the curtains back in place even though the rod was broken while the water landed on her.

Geo walked out of the house with a bloody nose from what he just saw, he wiped it off near a fountain and head home, not saying anything to himself.

He made it home and went up to his room and turned out the lights and laid on his bed.

"So what happened, kid? Like my joke?" Mega asked laughing.

"Mega just shut up so I can get some sleep." Geo said pulling the covers over him thinking of what happened.

Sonia's house:

"Sonia, you ok?" Lyra asked as her friend came out from the bathroom. "You were in there for an hour."

"Hmm? Yea…I'm fine Lyra. It's nothing." She said as she put a pink nightgown on.

"Did something happen when I was gone? Cause I found that mutt Omega-Xis snooping around. What happened in that time frame?"

"I thought someone broke in while I was in the shower, and it was just Geo…and…well you can figure the rest out." Sonia said hiding a smile as she blushed.

"So that's what that mutt planned! I'll kill him!"

"No Lyra. I'm actually happy Omega-Xis did that, I just wish I was in Geo's position back there." She said blushing more.

"So what are you going to do now? It's not like he can forget it easily."

"It's time Geo knows how I really feel. And with what I have planned, there's no way he can refuse." She said as she brushed her hair.

The next day, 7:42 pm:

"Nothing is on, and I'm bored." Geo said searching through the channels as Mega slept on the wave road when he got a call on his Star Carrier.

"Hello?"

"Hey Geo, It's me. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over so we can work on our homework, plus I feel lonely." Sonia said.

"I'm not sure if I can make it Sonia. I have a few things to do." Geo said, holding back his breath from the lie he said.

"Please, for me?"

"_Has she forgotten all about what happened yesterday? But…then again I don't want her failing class, and I don't want to fail either, but I guess as long as I don't mention what happened, I'm in the clear." _He thought. "I'll be over in 20 minutes." He told her.

"Ok, I'll be waiting!" she said with a smile as the image of her closed on the screen.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." He said to himself, and then looked at Mega who was sleeping.

"As long as he isn't up, I guess I'll be fine then." He said as he went upstairs to grab his books.

Sonia's house:

"Yes! My plan is working." Sonia said as she went through her closet.

"Sonia, anything you need me to do?" Lyra asked.

"Keep an eye on Mega will you? I don't want him ruining my moment with Geo." She said.

"You can count on me. And good luck roping him in, Sonia." Lyra smiled and laughed a bit.

"Man I really hope she forgot about what happened." Geo said as he approached Sonia's house, thinking about the incident that happened between them.

He took a gulp and walked in, and looked around as Sonia came by wearing a pink tank top and red shorts. "Hey, it's about time you got here." She said.

"Yea, sorry about that. Would have been here sooner if I could." He replied, trying to hide the embarrassment of yesterday's events.

"Well just get comfy in the living room and I'll go get my things." She said smiling as she headed upstairs. _"Phase one begins." _She thought.

Geo walked in and sat on the couch, he noticed some new things in the house as he laid back and waited for Sonia, as she came down with her book.

"So shall we get started?" she asked.

"No problem." he said. _"The sooner I finish the better."_

Sonia sat on the couch and started to look through her book, and after a few minutes looked at Geo who read over the entire page to memorize it, that's when she saw this as her chance, and slowly moved her hand toward his leg, as she did, she decided to distract him.

"So Geo, tell me, what do you have planned for the summer?" She asked.

"Nothing really." He said while still reading.

"You know…I think you enjoyed what you saw last night." She smiled giggling as that made him stop reading.

"And you know what I have planned for the summer?"

"Wh…what's that?" he asked as her hand was on his leg caressing it.

She moved up on him making his back lay on the arm rest as she spoke. "I want to spend the summer with you Geo, because I love you so much." She said playing with his necklace. "Truth is, I wish it was you that was naked and I saw you really."

"So…you're not mad…"

"Well I thought someone had broken in, so I did what came natural, but I can never be mad at the one I love. I've loved you since the first day we met." She said staring into his eyes.

"I love you too Sonia…I've just kept these feelings bottled up inside me, because I was afraid of what you would say. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He said as he kissed her softly.

"Oh Geo…" she said as she laid herself on him as they embraced.

"We better get this homework done." He said.

"Mmm….I got a better way to study…" she said playfully as she got up and headed to the stairs. "Come get me if you want me." She said heading up the stairs, with Geo following behind.

As he entered the room, the door behind him closed as he turned and Sonia caught his lips in a messy kiss.

"Sonia…"

"Geo…please…make love to me…" she said staring into his eyes once again.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I want you to make me yours and only yours, while I do the same for you…"

Geo entangled her with a kiss as she started to work his shirt off of him, never breaking the kiss.

"Mmm…I want you to keep the necklace on…"I'd like that." She said as she kissed him back.

"Whatever you want." He said as he discarded his pants and helped Sonia remove her shorts and tank top, leaving her in a matching pink bra and underwear.

"You ready for this, lover boy?" she asked.

"Always, now that I have you." He said as she moved over to the nightstands and lit a few candles as Geo turned the lights out, then moved over to the bed where Sonia was laying as he began to kiss her neck, slowly moving down to her stomach.

"He he…that tickles…" she said in a small, laughing moan.

"But, what if you get pregnant? We're too young to have a baby." He asked.

"Don't worry, I took care of it. Now show me what you can do." She said to him.

As he did this, he moved his hands up as he caught Sonia's hands in his, continuing his treatment towards her.

"Mmm…Geo, I didn't know you could do this…" she moaned softly.

"You learn something new every day." He said as he released her hands and moved them around her back as he unclasped her bra, freeing her partly to him.

"Mmm…so tell me…does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she asked.

"Only if you want that." He said as he moved his arms down to the waistband of her underwear and slid them off, as she threw her bra to the side.

"Beautiful, ain't I?" she asked.

"Yea, but I like your personality better." He said moving his head as he began to kiss her spot, making her shiver a bit, but then got used to it.

"Yea…that's it…just like that…" she said as she grabbed his hands this time and held them tight as he increased the activity he was doing to her.

"Sonia…I love you so much…" he said kissing her stomach as he headed back up and trapped her lips within his this time.

"Lay down now…It's my turn to make you happy." She said as she playfully threw him to where she had laid as she removed his boxers, eyeing him deeply as she moved her mouth and began to suck on his manhood gently.

"Ohh…Sonia…" Geo said speechless as he enjoyed what Sonia was doing to him.

"_I can really see he enjoys this…" _she thought and began to speed up.

All Geo could do was moan and try to hold it back. After a few minutes, Sonia stopped and got up to hover over him.

"You do know this is my first time, right…" she said quietly.

"Yeah…I heard it hurts during the first time. Sure you don't want to stop?" he asked looking at her.

"No. I want this. I wouldn't want anybody else except you to do this for me." She said caressing his face softly.

Geo moved his arms to grab her hips as he positioned her over him, as she slowly slid down onto his manhood, winching a bit at the pain and shed a small tear. Geo noticed this and wiped it off as Sonia took a deep breath and slowly slid down on him more until their pelvises met.

Geo smiled at her as he reached around his neck to pull his necklace off and placed it on Sonia.

"I want you to wear it for now. To show my love for you." He said as he started to slowly thrust upward into her, hearing the slight moans come from her mouth.

"Yea Geo…please keep going…I don't care if I feel pain…as long as I'm with you, I'll never feel it." She said as she began to move up and down on him slowly.

As Geo kept his pace up, he moved his head so his mouth landed on one of her breasts, the nipple in his mouth becoming hard as Sonia looked down and smiled while running her hands in his hair as he suckled like a newborn from its mother.

While he kept sucking on one, his hand fondled the other, also touching the metal of his necklace Sonia was wearing as he switched back and forth between them. He looked up and saw Sonia getting tired, so he slowly moved her onto the bed while still in her, and put his arms behind her legs.

"I'll take over now…you just rest." He said kissing her as he started to thrust, Sonia closing her eyes and moaning more as his speed began to pick up. Sonia rose her hands to his shoulders and held onto them for leverage as he thrust harder into her.

"Geo….ahh….it feels so good…please…don't stop…never stop…please!" she breathed out in moans.

"Sonia…you're so beautiful…I love you…I'll never leave you…" he said as his thrusts became more rapid, as Sonia tightened her grip on him.

"Sonia…I can't hold it…it's too much…ahh…"

Its ok Geo…let it go…umm… I want to feel you inside of me fully." She moaned out.

Geo nodded as he moved to his her forehead, sweat had formed over their bodies from their passion, and with one more thrust, Geo came inside of her, as they finally became one in their love.

"Mmm…so warm…" Sonia said as Geo pulled out and laid beside her as she turned to face him and they embraced in a kiss that only married lovers could experience.

"That…felt so good…" he said catching his breath.

"Mmm…you weren't so bad yourself." She said kissing him back.

"You're all mine now, my beautiful Harp Note." He whispered in her ear.

"As you are mine, my handsome MegaMan." She said as they pulled the covers over them and fell into a blissful sleep.

Elsewhere:

"Zzzz…mmm…." Came the sounds Mega was making in his sleep as Lyra watched him

"He looks so adorable when he's asleep." Lyra laughed quietly.


End file.
